


Husbands

by AppliedMethodology



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppliedMethodology/pseuds/AppliedMethodology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word Prompt Challenges.<br/>Word: Husbands.<br/>Involves a drugged Sherlock, John taking care of him, and a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/gifts).



“You’re beautiful like this, John.” I ignore him and continue to press the damp cloth against his forehead. He hadn’t meant for me to catch him like this; doped up on **something**. “John,” he repeats my name slowly, drawing it out into two syllables. “You’re golden. You’re beautiful,” his voice grew softer; almost a whisper. “John, marry me.”

My heart jumped. He was watching me with such **clarity** in his eyes that I could have believed his proposal if it weren’t for the way his face flushed, or his heart pounded from the drugs he’d taken; If he hadn’t spent the last forty minutes going on about nonexistent spiders trying to climb under his fingernails; If I hadn’t had to restrain him forcibly on the couch while the drug worked its way through his system. I could have believed him.

“Marry me,” he repeated. His voice was hoarse, dry. “We can be husbands, John.” His eyes fluttered shut, I swiped the cloth over his eyelids. “You can buy the milk and take care of me, I’ll keep you entertained and frustrated.” **We already did that.** I didn’t say anything, just let him talk. He was calmer when he talked. His eyes stayed shut and he stayed silent for so long I began to wonder if he’d dozed off. His long, thin hand found my wrist and latched on. “You’re beautiful; marry me.”

I shushed him, pulled him close, kept him close, **as close as possible.** “I can’t,” I told him. “I can’t.”

His lips found my neck; didn’t kiss, only whispered over the skin: “You love me. Leave her.”

My heart twisted. I found my way to his lips and kissed him hard; deep; how he wanted me to kiss him.

"You love me."

"I can't."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736242) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
